Cinco Sentidos
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: Serie de Drabbles: Los cinco sentidos son esenciales en la vida cotidiana, Natsu y Lucy lo saben muy bien.
1. Olfato

Yey! Maru-chan inspirada por Fairy Tail :)

Teniendo en cuenta el titulo, el numero de capítulos es obvio... debo aclarar que son historias separadas, no hay conexión alguna entre uno y otro.

Espero que les guste... y sin mas, los dejo leer :3

* * *

**~Cinco sentidos~**

**Capitulo 1****: Olfato.**

Como todos los días, el gremio más fuerte y ruidoso de Fiore hacia honor a su nombre. Peleas detenidas por una furiosa Erza, barriles de alcohol vacios, ropa tirada, mesas y sillas destruidas, si, casi todo en Fairy Tail estaba normal, exceptuando la falta de una de las chicas más guapas de allí. La luz del gremio, decían muchos.

**-¿Qué pasa hielito?-** rió Natsu**-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-**

**-Ja, ya quisieras cabeza de lava-** y de nuevo, comenzaron a pelear. Hacía tiempo que Gray solo usaba su ropa interior.

**-¿Acaso están peleando?-** interrumpió Erza, logrando que ambos muchachos se abrazaran nerviosos.

**-Claro que no, aye-** dijo Natsu.

**-Somos los mejores amigos. Aye-** le dijo Gray. Ambos se habían convertido en los segundos Happy's.

**-Bien, así me gusta-** así, sin más, se dirigió a su mesa a comer su pastel de freza.

**-Erza sí que da miedo-** balbuceó Gray, cuando se aseguro de que no lo escuchara.

**-Sí, si-** dijo distraído Natsu, mientras movía la cabeza, buscando algo**- Oye pervertido…- **lo llamó, Gray lo miró bufando por su apodo**- ¿Has visto a Lucy?-**

**-Mmm… No, no la he visto en todo el día- **le contestó.

**-Bien, me voy-** y tan rápido como le decidió, se marchó hacia el departamento de la chica.

**-¿Qué? Espera, ¿no vas a llevar a Happy?-** preguntó extrañado.

**-Happy está ocupado con Charle-** gritó, para luego no verlo más.

**-En serio, el que ella no esté aquí todavía, no quiere decir que tienes que ir a buscarla-** suspiro Gray. Cuando se volteó, vio a Juvia detrás suyo.

**-G-gray-sama, Juvia quería saber si le gustaría ir a comer-** dijo nerviosa.

**-Hn-** se sonrojo un poco**- claro, vamos Juvia-** La chica asintió feliz.

.

.

.

Natsu había llegado rápido al departamento de la chica y como siempre había entrado por la ventana, sin embargo, no recibió reprimenda alguna, ni ningún "Lucy Kick" de bienvenida.

**-¿Lucy?-** la llamó, pero no recibió respuesta, lo único que pudo oír fue el agua cayendo, al parecer se estaba bañando.

Decidido a esperarla, se acostó en la cama de la chica, agarro la almohada y la llevo a su rostro. Respiro hondo, le encantaba el olor de Lucy, vainilla. Siempre lo tranquilizaba y relajaba. Estaba a punto de dormirse, todavía con la almohada en brazos, hasta que escucho la canilla cerrarse y la puerta del balo abrirse. Sin embargo, no se movió.

**-¿Natsu?-** la llamó, ya no se asustaba como antes, ya se había acostumbrado a las intromisiones de su amigo**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** el nombrado levanto el rostro, para ver que ella solo tenía una toalla bastante corta, cubriéndola, y tenía el cabello mojado.

Ante la penetrante mirada de Dragneel, Lucy se sonrojó.

-**Vine a buscarte**- se sentó en la cama, dejando la almohada de costado- **Pensé que no ibas a ir**- le sonrió.

**-A-ah, es que anoche me quede hasta tarde escribiendo mi novela y me quede dormida- **le dijo un poco nerviosa.

Natsu se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, con cuidado agarró un mechón rubio y lo acercó a su nariz, Lucy se había sonrojado todavía más.

Soltó el mechón y acercó su rostro al cuello de Lucy, respiro profundo, logrando que el aroma de ella inundara sus fosas nasales. Recorrió con la punta de su nariz el largo cuello de la chica, haciendo que se erizara su piel.

**-Luce-** la llamó.

**-¿S-si?-**contestó nerviosa.

**-Me encanta tu olor-** dejo un casto beso en el espacio de su cuello y su hombro y se alejo un poco de ella, sonriéndole.

**-Eh…ah, yo-** Lucy no sabía que decir, estaba muy nerviosa y shockeada por la actitud de Natsu.

**-Deberías ir a cambiarte, tenemos que ir al gremio-** le dijo Natsu. La chica asintió y rápidamente saco su ropa y se dirigió al baño.

-**Oi Lucy-** la llamó, ella ya estaba en el baño, y Natsu se recostó sobre la puerta**.- ¿Qué te parece si tomamos una misión solo nosotros?- .**

**-Me parece una gran idea-** dijo, sonriendo sonrojada, mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

**-Perfecto-** susurró el pelirrosa, mientras sonreía ladinamente.

.

El aroma de _su_ Lucy, era eso, _suyo_. Definitivamente, Natsu agradecía poseer los sentidos de un dragón, y cualquiera que intente apartarla de su lado, sufriría de la peor manera.

.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta el final... ¡Felicidades! Han ganado una dotación de por vida de su personaje favorito de Fairy Tail :D

Si les gusto... dejen un review.

Si no les gusto... dejen un review.

Tratare de actualizar tan rápido como mi imaginación me lo permita! :D

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Tacto

****Yeeeeeeei :D aqui con otro capitulo mas...

Me inspire poco, bastante con este, no es muy largo (son drables, no?) :)

Espero que les guste...

P/D: Vieron la pelicula!? NaLu, NaLu Everywhere.. xD

* * *

**.**

**~Cinco sentidos~**

**.**

**Capitulo 2:**** Tacto.**

.

-**Natsu**- gimió.

.

-**Agh, Lucy**- gimió también. Jadeos, gemidos, gruñidos, besos, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando uno contra el otro. La habitación estaba llena de eso.

.

Una estocada, otra y otra. A Natsu le encantaba sentir la piel de Lucy, tocarla con sus manos y besarla. Era suave, tersa, casi como el terciopelo.

.

En cambio, la de Natsu era áspera y un poco seca, ya sea por los entrenamientos o las diversas batallas que ha tenido. _Parecen escamas_, según Lucy.

.

Y de nuevo una y otra estocada más, hasta que ambos llegaron al anhelado clímax. Natsu cayó encima de ella, los dos respiraban entrecortadamente, le dio un casto beso y se acomodo mejor en la cama, arrastrándola consigo.

.

Y sin decir nada, más que darse mutuamente pequeñas caricias, quedaron profundamente dormidos.

.

.

.

Ya había amanecido, y la claridad que entraba por la ventana daba directo al rostro de Lucy. Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, y miro a su costado a un, todavía dormido, Dragon Slayer de fuego. Él estaba boca abajo, con su cara hacia ella y con una mano en su cintura.

.

Lucy se incorporó un poco, tratando de no despertarlo, quedando acostada de espalda a la ventana y apoyada por uno de sus brazos. Alargó su mano libre y comenzó a acariciar lentamente la espalda descubierta del chico.

.

Notó varias cicatrices, unas más viejas que otras, así como también los arañazos que ella misma le había hecho la noche anterior. Al pasar delicadamente sus dedos por los rasguños, todavía rojos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

.

Volvió a deslizar su mano por su espalda, le encantaba sentir su piel, siempre caliente. –_Es un mago de fuego, después de todo_- pensó.

.

Lucy comenzó a recordar, mirando y tocando sus cicatrices, que varias de ellas, él se las había hecho por protegerla. Siempre se sentía mal por eso, por eso desde hace tiempo ha comenzado a entrenar con más intensidad, para que ya no salga herido por su culpa.

.

-_Yo siempre te protegeré, Lucy_- le había dicho cuando comenzó con su arduo entrenamiento- _no importa si llegas a ser clase S, o simplemente como estas ahora, pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti_- ella solo se sonrojo y derramó pequeñas lagrimas de alegría. Realmente Natsu sabía decir las cosas en el momento adecuado.

.

Rió un poco ante el recuerdo, Natsu se tomo muy en serio sus propias palabras. De pronto sintió un apretón por parte del brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura y supo, entonces, que estaba despertando.

.

-**Mmm… ****Luce~e****-** la llamó, todavía adormilado- **¿Qué hora es?-** preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

.

**-No lo sé, acabo de despertar-** le respondió, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

.

**-Ah…-** murmuró, las caricias de la chica lo adormilaban todavía más.

.

**-¿Sabes?-** comenzó la rubia.

.

**-¿Hmm?-** respondió Natsu, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando dichas caricias.

.

**-Tu piel es como la de un Dragón-** sonrió al verlo abrir sus ojos.

.

**-Pues…-** dijo Natsu, mientras se levantaba y hacía fuerza en el brazo que la rodeaba, para poder acostarla de nuevo, debajo de él- **Soy un Dragon Slayer, después de todo**-rio burlonamente, después la besó. Lucy le correspondió enseguida, y sonrió entre el beso.

...

Natsu siempre decía que su piel era suave y que le gustaba, pero ella prefería su piel, escamosa, como un Dragón.

...

* * *

Yosh! Les gusto? Dejen un review. No les gusto? Dejen un review :)

Por lo pronto... Gracias a:

**bakuino: **Holaa! :D Seh, yo se que es así, me encanta esa faceta suya (?) Gracias por tu comentario! ^^

**The Hinata: **Que bueno! Gracias por el comentario.

**Gabe Logan: **Si te gusto el olfato, como te quedo el ojo con el tacto (?) xD Gracias por el comentario ^^

**Tsuki Kuroi: **Me alegra que te gustara y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado! Gracias.

**Celeste32: **Gracias, espero que este te haya gustado.

**kira-renge: **Natsu siempre defiende lo suyo! :D Gracias por tu sugerencia, me ayudo mucho, ( ya tenias planeado los diálogos finales, pero no la trama en si) Si bien, no es de los últimos es porque, emmm... tengo una especie de "lista" donde ya tengo en orden los sentidos, es solo por eso. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el review. :D

.

Sin mas, se despide Maru-chan :D


	3. Gusto

****Yo! aquí estoy de nuevo :) no he podido actualizar casi ninguno de mis fic's ya que comenzaron

mis clases en el instituto, y bueno, mi tiempo se ha reducido -.-

Pero bueeeeeno, tratare de actualizar lo mas posible, no solo este, sino también los sasusaku que hay :D

Les advierto que este no es lemmon, por los que esperaban que el gusto fuera hot...

pero les aconsejo que esperen el capitulo "Oido" :DD yo se que les va a gustar! ;D

Sin mas, les dejo leer...

* * *

**~Cinco sentidos~**

**.**

**Capitulo 3****: Gusto.**

Fairy Tail era muy conocido por ser el mejor colegio en todo Fiore.

Gran reputación en cuanto a nivel académico, además de poseer un enorme campus, pero lo que hacía más famoso a Fairy Tail, era la familia que formaban, no solo por los alumnos, sino también por los profesores y directivos.

Todo era amor y paz en Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

**-¿Quieres pelea stripper?-**

**-¡Cuando quieras flamita!-**

**-¿Están peleando?- **

**-¡Claro que no, aye!-**

**-¡Somos los mejores amigos, aye!-**

.

.

.

Oh si… todo es amor y paz en Fairy Tail.

.

Una chica rubia se encontraba sentada en uno de los últimos lugares, leyendo muy concentrada, hasta que sintió un peso sobre sus hombros.

**-¡Luce~e!-** escuchó su nombre.

**-Natsu-** devolvió el saludo. El chico había puesto su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella.

**-Oh, vamos Lucy, ¿aun sigues enojada?-** hizo un puchero, ella no volteo a verlo en ningún momento.

**-¿Cómo esperas que esté, después de lo que hiciste?-** le dijo indiferente, mientras sacaba el brazo del chico.

**-Ya me disculpe, no quise hacerlo Luce- **le dijo.

**-Si, si… como sea, ¿Qué pasó hace un rato?-**volteo a verlo.

**-Hm-** murmuró, había cambiado el tema- **Gray-cubo de hielo y yo nos estábamos peleando en la entrada y luego llegó Erza-**

**-Ah, jamás cambiaran, ¿hm?-** rio un poco.

**-Nee, Lucy ¿Cuándo vas a disculparme?-** susurró.

**-Oh mira, ya llego el profesor, será mejor que te sientes en tu lugar-**

**-Pero…- **no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por una voz un poco infantil.

**-Buenos días chicos, abran sus libros de "la ciencia del pescado" en la pagina 20- **hablo la pequeña figura.

-**Hai Happy-sensei-** respondieron los alumnos. Natsu desistió de hablar con la chica, y se dedico a abrir el libro y fingir leer mientras miraba disimuladamente a Lucy.

.

.

.

El timbre del receso había sonado, todos habían salido a almorzar y Lucy Heartfilia no era la excepción.

Había ido hacia la azotea del edificio, siempre la relajaba almorzar en ese lugar, nadie, además de ella iba ahí, excepto…

**-¡Lucy!-**

Natsu Dragneel.

**-¡Sabia que estarías aquí Lucy!-** dijo mientras respiraba entre cortado, pero con una sonrisa.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Natsu?-** pregunto mientras se sentaba en las bancas blancas que había cerca de la muralla.

-**Vine a buscarte, por supuesto-** le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella y se ponía en frente.

**-¿Para qué?-** no había dejado de usar ese tono indiferente y un poco frio en su voz.

**-¡Lucy! Ya te dije que lo sentía, ¿no? Además, puedo comprarte otro de esos libros-** el chico se tocaba el cabello con deje de desesperación.

**-No es eso lo que me molesta-** le dijo sacando su bento- **pese a que lo quemaste, lo importante es que tu no aprendes, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no toques mis libros, este mes he tenido que comprar 6 libros nuevos- **se quejó.

**-Si bueno, es que tú los dejas siempre tirado en la mesa o en tu cama-** hizo un puchero y se agacho para quedar a la altura de ella. Sabía que tarde o temprano el "Lucy Kick" haría aparición.

**-¡Eso es porque los estoy leyendo, idiota!-** grito para luego golpearlo con furia, ahí estaba, el "Lucy Kick".

**-Ita~a… eso duele, Luce-** le dijo sonriendo, mientras se sobaba el lugar golpeado.

**-Hmp, te lo merecías-** le regaño fingiendo molestia, acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento y haciéndose a un lado para que el chico también se sentara.- **Ten**- le extendió una caja del bento.

**-Mmm… Creí que estabas enojada conmigo**- rio divertido.

-**Claro que estaba enojada**- dijo sonrojada- **pero sabía que igual vendrías a mí y me pedirías tu almuerzo- .**

**-Jaja tal vez, ¡Itadakimasu!-** dicho eso, comenzó a devorar la comida, siendo observado por una sonrojada Lucy, que también comía.

**-¿Y?-** pregunto una vez que ambos terminaron de comer.

**-¿Hmm?- **murmuró, miro la caja vacía y tragaba el último bocado-** ¡Delicioso!- **la alagó, con una gran sonrisa.

**-¡Que bueno!-** dijo Lucy, feliz. De pronto noto la intensa mirada del chico.

**-Oye, Luce-** la llamó.

**-¿Si?-** contesto un poco nerviosa.

**-Hay algo más que quiero probar-** y sin decir más, rápidamente se acerco a ella y le plantó un beso. Lucy se sorprendió, pero poco después le correspondió con la misma fuerza con la que Natsu le estaba dando el beso.

Al poco tiempo ambos se separaron, ambos jadeantes por la intensidad del beso. Cuando ya podían respirar mejor, Natsu volvió a fijar su vista en los labios de Lucy.

**-Tenía razón-** dijo de repente.

**-¿Qué?-** la chica no sabía a lo que podría referirse el chico.

**-Hay algo mas delicioso que tu comida, Luce**- rio- **tus labios-** y de nueva cuenta, volvió a besarla, mientras que ella, sonrojada y riendo entre medio del beso, le correspondió,

.

Lucy Heartfilia era una gran cocinera, pero para Natsu no había nada más delicioso que degustar sus labios.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya solo faltan dos! :D espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, si fue asi, dejen un review, si no, dejen un review :D

Ahora, quiero a agradecer a:

**bakuino**: jaja ducha fria (?) jaja espero que te haya gustado este, gracias por el review.

.

**PatashifyDragneel:** que bueno! :D

.

**roci-chan heartfilia**: jaja que bueno que te gusto jaja aqui esta la conti! ;D

.

**mikoblue**: como ya te diste cuenta, el gusto no fue hot, pero te recomiendo que esperes que ultimo capitulo! :D

.

**paii:** que bueno que te gusto! :D respecto a la pelicula, tuvimos la misma reacción! jajaja pero yo me contuve y no grite tanto y asi no me echaron de la compu! jaja

.

**Gabe Logan:** ¿por que casi todos esperaban el gusto como uno hot? jaja como ya dije antes, es mejor esperar al oido! xD yo se que les gustara! :D

.

Bueno, ya esta todo contestado, me voy yendo ;) espero sus reviews...

saludos!


	4. Vista

Yo! Eme aquí después de...mmmm.. cuanto ya?

bueno, perdí la cuenta u.u pero es que ando muy ocupada con el instituto...

trato de escribir cada que puedo... pero como sea, espero les guste el capi... ;)

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**~Cinco sentidos~**

**Capitulo 4: ****Vista.**

**.**

Lucy Heartfilia jamás se categorizó por ser una gran observadora, mucho menos detallista. No le importaban los mínimos detalles que las demás personas notaban en su entorno, no había nada que pudiera llamar su atención de tal manera, hasta ahora.

.

La chica se encontraba en su habitación, tratando de escribir un nuevo capítulo de su novela, cosa que le parecía imposible, ya que había algo que la desconcentraba, o ¿sería mejor decir, alguien?

.

**-No puedo creer que esté pensando en eso justo ahora-** se lamentaba la chica escondiendo su cara en sus piernas, sentada frente a su escritorio.

.

Desde que se habían conocido no había reparado en la cantidad de detalles insignificantes que él poseía. Hasta hace unos meses.

.

En una de sus misiones se encontraron con un gremio oscuro asechando unos de los pueblos pequeños de la región. Y como buenos magos de Fairy Tail decidieron protegerlos.

.

Solo estaban ellos dos y el pequeño exceed azul. La pelea no duro mucho, sin embargo, en un descuido por parte de la rubia, unos de los magos enemigos estaba a punto de golpearla, pero como siempre, él llegaba a rescatarla.

.

Ahí fue cuando lo notó. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle que para ella, normalmente, pasaría desapercibido.

.

De espaldas a ella, pudo notar lo perfectamente formado y musculoso que se había vuelto.

.

Natsu Dragneel realmente había crecido desde que se conocieron.

.

Fueron incontables las veces que Lucy ha visto la espalda del chico, pero jamás había notado cambio alguno. La pregunta era, ¿Por qué ahora?

.

Simple. Porque se había enamorado el eterno idiota.

.

Era estúpido pensar que solo por esa razón, ella había cambiado completamente su manera de verlo, pero así era.

.

Desde ese día, notó uno y más detalles en los que jamás se hubiera detenido a observar.

.

Por ejemplo, se había vuelto muchísimo más alto que ella, fácilmente le pasaba por una cabeza. Su cabello había crecido y como había dicho antes, se volvió considerablemente musculoso.

.

Pero el detalle que había tenido en cuenta desde que lo vio por primera vez, fue que Natsu es realmente guapo.

.

Jamás se le escaparía algo como eso, no estaba ciega. Solo que no se había adentrado mucho en ese tema.

.

Y algo que había hecho que se enamorara, incluso antes de haberse dado cuenta, eran los detalles que Dragon Slayer tenía con ella.

.

Como la vez que desenterró-junto con Happy- el gran árbol Sakura para que ella lo viera cuando se había enfermado.

.

Los disfraces que usaban en sus misiones, como la de maid, que guardaba en su casa.

.

Y por supuesto, uno de los más importantes, siempre la protegía. No importaba cómo ni por qué, pero él siempre llegaba a tiempo para salvarla.

.

Exacto, incluso antes de detallar su fornida espalda, ella se había enamorado profundamente de él, solo que jamás quiso admitirlo.

.

**-Mo~u, así no puedo concentrarme-** refunfuñó la chica. – **¡Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso!-**

.

**-¿En qué piensas Lucy?-** se oyó detrás de ella.

.

**-¡Giiaaah!-** gritó, la otra persona comenzó reír estrepitosamente.

.

**-Realmente te asustas fácil Luce**- le dijo el chico cuando termino de reír.

.

**-¡Natsu!-** gruño enojada y sonrojada.

.

**-Bueno, y ¿en qué pensabas?-** insistió.

.

**-¿Qué?-** dijo nerviosa.

.

**-Tu dijiste que tenias que dejar de pensar en eso, ¿Qué cosa?-** volvió a preguntar el chico.

.

**-A-ah, eso, es que… bueno, ya sabes, cosas de chicas-** balbuceo Lucy, su sonrojo había aumentado.

.

**-Mmm… no te creo**- se acercó a ella, quedando solo a un paso.

.

**-Te digo la verdad-** dijo con más seguridad- **aléjate por favor-** pidió. Él sin embargo, se acerco más.

.

**-¿Por qué?-** su rostro quedo solo a unos centímetros del de la rubia.

.

**-P-porque me pones ner-nerviosa-** quiso empujarlo, pero no pudo. Natsu agarró sus manos y la acercó todavía más.

.

**-¿Nerviosa?-** susurró.

.

Lucy no pudo evitar detallarlo nuevamente, sus ojos negros que siempre la atraían, su perfecta nariz, su cabello extrañamente rosa, y por últimos sus labios. Esos que había deseado probar desde hace mucho, pero que nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo.

.

-**Luce**- la llamó.

.

**-¿Mmm?-** la chica desvió su vista de sus labios que seximente habían pronunciado su nombre, hasta sus bellos ojos.

.

**-Eres muy hermosa**- la chica se sorprendió ante el comentario del chico, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para eso, ya que después de hacerle semejante declaración, la besó, cumpliendo ese deseo que la Heartfilia tenía. Que _ambos_ tenían.

.

Detalles mínimos en su entorno, nunca le habían importado a Lucy Heartfilia. Jamás presto atención alguna a ese tipo de cosas. Pero eso cambio cuando su _vista_ se topó con Natsu Dragneel.

.

* * *

Vista, fuera... solo queda uno mas! :D esperen con ansias ese!

Bueno, como siempre, les gusto? dejen un review... no les gusto? dejen un review...

Ahora quiero agradecer a:

**PatashifyDragneel:**jajaja lo se, Natsu es todo un loquillo (?) espero que te haya gustado el capi!

.

**Gabe Logan**: no se si taaaan hot, pero me gusto escribirlo jaja!

.

**roci-chan heartfilia:** jaja a creeme que no sos la unica que quiere uno asi! xD

.

**mikoblue:** varios (?) pero bueno, hay que esperar el ultimo capitulo para eso! xD espero te haya gustado este.

.

**BlueSpring-JeagerJaques****: **Tocaya! :D me alegra que te gustaran los capis, espero que este también sea de tu agrado! jaja

.

**nata-chan: **todas lo esperamos, creeme! jaja gracias por el review :D

.

**Paz16****: **Claro! ahora todo tiene sentido (?) jaja gracias por el comentario!

.

**Kikio Fullbuster: **Bien, aqui ya esta el cuarto y ante-ultimo, espero que te haya gustado! ;)

.

.

.

Y sin mas, me despido, hasta el próximo capi! :D


	5. Oído

Hola a todos! Ya llegó por quien lloraban :D ok no -.-

Sip, me tarde mucho de nuevo, es que el instituto me tiene hasta la coronilla... y bueno, así pasa cuando sucede.

Pero me dije a mi misma: mi misma, hay que actualizar! por lo menos una... :O

y aquí esta cinco sentidos, el ultimo capitulo :)

espero que les guste y lo disfruten...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Cinco sentidos~**

.

**Capítulo 5: Oído**

.

Natsu siempre se caracterizó por ser un hombre con un gran oído, así como todos los Dragon Slayer, claro.

.

Pero Dragneel normalmente usaba esa gran cualidad solo para su gran y entero beneficio, un ejemplo claro, o más bien, la razón por la que frecuentemente lo usa, es con su compañera: Lucy.

.

.

Como las veces que disimulaba pelear con Gray, para cualquiera pasaría desapercibido esa batalla, pero Natsu era un buen actor; como le había dicho Happy una vez.

.

Sin embargo, siempre estaba atento a las conversaciones que Lucy tenía con las chicas, más cuando escuchaba su nombre salir de sus labios.

.

**-Te lo digo en serio, Lu-chan, siempre te quejas de eso, pero no cierras la ventana-** decía Levy.

.

**-Yo creo que a Lucy le gustan que le visiten por la noche-** se reía Cana mientras bebía.

.

**-¡Claro que no!**- discutió una sonrojada Lucy. **–Solo me olvido de cerrarla**- aclaró.

.

**-Sí, sí, si**-

.

**-Nee… Lu-chan, acaso a ti, Natsu…-** cuando el mencionado escucho su nombre presto más atención, pero muy a su pesar Gray le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar.

.

Levantándose despacio, volteo hacia las chicas y vio a Levy y Cana riéndose de una sonrojada Lucy. Enojado por no poder oír el resto de la conversación, se acercó enojado al mago de hielo.

.

**-¡Maldito striper de hielo, me desconcentraste!-** grito Natsu devolviendo el golpe. Sin duda, es peligroso evitar que el Slayer de fuego escuche.

.

.

Otras veces, cuando salen de misiones, de vez en cuando a Erza se le daba por ir a las aguas termales que se encontraban cerca de Fiore luego de haber terminado con el trabajo, y por su buena salud física, aceptaban ir allí.

.

Varias veces se ponían contra las delgadas paredes para poder escuchar mucho mejor, cuando Juvia los acompañaba, Gray era el primero en posar su oreja.

.

Pese a no entender casi nada las conversaciones de las chicas, le agradaba escuchar la voz de la rubia riendo solo como ella sabía hacerlo.

.

Hubo ocasiones en que casi los descubrieron, pero para su bendita suerte, podían escapar antes de sentir la furia de Titania.

.

**-Lucy-san tiene una piel muy suave-** alagaba Wendy.

.

**-¿Te parece?-** la niña asintió- **Gracias, a veces creo que se me va a resecar después de terminar las misiones-**

**.**

**-No te preocupes Lucy, no creo que tu piel cambie-** dijo Erza-** hay días que parece porcelana-.**

**.**

**-Mi rival en el amor tiene un punto a favor-** decía Juvia-** pero Juvia no se dejara vencer, Juvia no perderá a Gray-sama-** miraba amenazante a Lucy.

.

**-Tra-tranquila Juvia, ya te dije que a mí no me interesa Gray**- decía nerviosa la rubia.

.

**-Me gustaría tener la piel de Lucy-san-** murmuraba Wendy acariciando un poco a la chica.

.

**-¡Ah! Jajajaja Wendy me haces cosquillas**- reía Lucy.

.

Seh, le fascinaba cuando comenzaban a hablar de la aterciopelada piel de la Heartfilia.

.

.

Pero recientemente, había algo más que le gustaba escuchar salir de los labios de la chica.

.

**-Mmm… Natsu-** susurró la chica.

.

**-Lucy-** murmuró ronco él.

.

Escucharla decir su nombre en pequeños y sensuales gemidos no tenía precio.

.

-M-más rápido…Natsu- decía mientras le arañaba su espalda.

.

Cuando escuchaba sus caderas chocar una con la otra, de manera casi rítmica, mientras le pedía más y más; lo hundía en un mayor deseo.

.

-Ah, Natsu- lo llamó, retiro sus manos de su espalda y las dirigió a su rostro para atraerlo hacia ella- Te amo- le dijo, y lo besó mientras que el chico le correspondía rápidamente.

.

Pero más que nada, amaba cuando le decía esas simples dos palabras que lo llenaban completamente.

.

.

.

Usar sus _oídos_ en batalla, puede serle útil en varias ocasiones, pero el Dragon Slayer de fuego prefería usarlo solo con una persona: la maga de espíritus estelares.

.

.

.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaan.. :D les gusto? dejen un review... no les gusto? dejen un review! :D

uuuuultimo capitulo, sinceramente no salio como lo imagine en un principio, pero me gusto :D

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron los reviews:

**PatashifyDragnnel**

**Gabe Logan**

** Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia**

**nata-chan**

**Nozomi Miu**

**Paz16**

No les respondo como es debido porque no tengo tiempo, pero les agradezco a todos por su apoyo, gracias por acompañarme hasta el final. :D

Actualizare mis otros fics lo mas rápido posible, besos a todos :)


End file.
